


The Queen of Krypton and Her Commoner in Shining Armour

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: It's Only a Weeks Worth of Astra and Alex Awesomeness [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Astra is Queen, F/F, General Danvers Week, Kara is our Mia Thermopolis, Other, Useless Lesbians, general danvers, general danvers week DAY FIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week: Day 5 – Royal AU, or, I mistakenly watched the Princess Diaries a couple of weeks ago and something took root in my head when I saw that there was supposed to be a Royal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Krypton and Her Commoner in Shining Armour

General Danvers Week: Day 5 – Royal AU

-

“-I stand here ready to take my place as your queen. Without a husband.” Kara paused. “Uh, but with a spouse. Her name’s Cat – Catherine, uh, and I haven’t exactly gotten around to asking, but this is on live television so I might as well…?” Kara winced, hand going to fiddle with glasses that weren’t there anymore. “So, yeah, if you’re watching, Cat, I…I love you, and while I don’t want to marry James, I _do_ want to marry you.”

The crowd cheered at the declaration, and Astra, unexpectedly, found herself looking to Alex. She remembered when her niece had returned to the summer palace in National City, finally, for the first time, intending to show Alex, her foster-sister, where she had once lived, only to find Astra hosting a party on the front lawn. Discovering her niece – Kara Zor-El of the Royal House of Ze and Superior House of El, her _Little One_ , was alive, had been one of the most glorious discoveries of Astra’s entire life. And Alex…well, their first meeting could have gone better.

But Astra liked to think that Alex liked her now. She _certainly_ liked Kara’s foster-sister. Maybe even more than liked.

“Aunt Astra? Alex?”

Astra blinked, turning her gaze from Alex to Kara, “Yes, Kara?” Why was she addressing them both?

Her niece bit her lip, trying and failing to contain a smirk, looking between the two of them. “I think I speak for everyone when I say to get your head out of the sand and kiss already.” Astra blinked again, before looking to Alex, who seemed confused.

“What?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Alex. You’re the best foster-sister I could have ever asked for, but you’re blind as a bat-”

“Like you can speak, Kara!” A boyish voice echoed through the hall, before a young boy Astra recognised as the young Duke Grant ran up to where Kara stood above everyone. None of her bodyguards tried to stop him as he joined her, wrapping his arms around her. Kara beamed down at him, before pausing, and pouting.

“Hey! I’m not blind!”

“It took half my life for you to ask my mom to go on a date with you, and the second half of my life for you to ask her to marry you,” he rolled his eyes, before leaning up to speak into Kara’s microphone. “Aunt Alex, you’re in love with Astra. Astra, you’re in love with Alex. This is an intervention, I repeat, _this is an intervention_.”

“I hate to say it,” Marquis Lord stood, drawling, “but I agree. Alex, you’re too gay for your own good – you’re even wearing _plaid_ to a _wedding_.”

“I didn’t exactly plan on attending,” Alex replied starkly, wide-eyed. “And I knew I was gay, thanks, I just…Astra’s the _Queen_.”

“Not for very long, and I was only ever Queen Regent,” Astra interrupted, staring at the young woman. “Kara will be taking over in a matter of minutes-”

“JUST KISS ALREADY!” Practically the entire hall said. Alex flushed, before J’onn went forwards and took her wrist, tugging her back over to Astra, who was as equally wide-eyed as she. The bodyguard looked between them.

“Do I have to push your faces together, too?”

“No-” Astra said, before Alex stepped into her personal space and kissed her, cradling her face. Astra kissed her back, pressing into her body as the church cheered, cameras snapping and Kara and Carter cheering into the microphone. “I love you,” Astra breathed when they parted.

“I know,” Alex smirked, causing Astra to pinch her. “Fine, fine – I love you too, you crazy Queen.” Astra rolled her eyes, before kissing her again.

_Why didn’t I do this a million years ago?_


End file.
